Back In The Past
by skywolfangel
Summary: Naruto is sent back in the past along with Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai. Along with someone they know. Not knowing how they got in the past added its not the same past they knew. the fourth is alive, orochimaru is not the same orochimaru they knew. secret out


**Back in the past**

Sasuke got up and noticed his head was hurting. He got off his bed and noticed he was back in the house his family had been in, before Itachi had killed off his clan and family. Sasuke know where the bathroom was and headed for it. He got in it and looked in the mirror and noticed he looked young again. He glared at his younger form. "Damn genjutsu's" he whispered to himself. Well that's what he thought it was, but after some thinking he remembered that him and team Kakashi was fighting. Not only Naruto, Sakura, and that new guy he found out was Sai. There was another person he felt he know her. Then he realized that it wasn't a genjutsu, but something had happened to all 5 of them, strange thing was that one person was missing from the fight that he couldn't remember his name.

He looked at himself not sure if it was really a genjutsu or some how a time travel some one did. He thinks back to what was happening in the fight and noticed that there was nothing of the sought that there was someone using time travel or of anyone doing a genjutsu. He kept looking at himself with a frown. If no one did any kind of jutsu then what and where was he.

There was a knock on the bathroom door. "Sasuke hurry up it's your first day of ninja academy." he heard a women's voice say. Some how he know who it was but, couldn't put a finger on it. There were footsteps and another knock on the door.

"Sasuke you better do what mother says or I won't walk you to the academy." he heard Itachi, no the trader say. Now he was sure he ended up in the past, If Itachi was there. "I'll be out in a minute." he said to the two that were worried about him right now.

He got clean and walked out he smiled as Itachi passed him. Itachi just raised a brow. Not knowing what the smile was for from his little brother. Itachi mentally just shrugged it off. Itachi walked down to the kitchen. Sasuke didn't know what to do get mad at Itachi for something he'd hadn't done or just find away to stop him. Not only was he thinking of this but if he was the only one that remembers the future that was to come if he didn't think of anything to do to stop him. After getting changed and walking down to the kitchen and took a sit next to his Itachi. Itachi just smiled at him and he smiled back. The Uchihi's mom just smiled that her boys were being nice to each other. She wonders if Sasuke was going to protest if Itachi took him to the academy. That's when Sasuke smiled at his mom.

"Is it okay if I walk by myself to the academy?" he asked his mom. Not only was his mother surprised, but Itachi was just in shock as his mother was. Both of them looked at each other not knowing what made him change. "I guess" she replied not know if that was the right thing to do at the moment. Itachi just shook his head. "I guess that means I could just leave after I finish eating." he says there mother just nods her head. Sasuke just nods his head as well. "After school I may end up late. Im going to see if I could talk to someone." he tells his mother. Both his mother and brother were ever more shocked at this. They blinked at each other. Turning there gaze back on Sasuke who was just sitting there eating what his mom placed in front of him.

"Hey, are you feeling okay little brother?" Itachi asked as he started eating what was in front of him as well. Sasuke didn't say anything, but after some time he spoke.

"I'm fine. I had a dream and someone was in it they are here in this village. I just wanna see him and talk to him." he says covering up that he knows Naruto, and also the fact that he knows of the future he seen or more likely lived. After finishing his breakfast he looked at his mother. "May I be excused?" he asked. His mother nodded a yes. After that he walked to his room.

Downstairs both Itachi and they're mother just stared at the spot that Sasuke just left. Fugaku came in and sat down. He didn't say anything until he noticed Sasuke wasn't sitting down at the table. He looks at his wife. "Where's Sasuke?" he asks her. She sat down. "His getting ready for school." she says as she turns back to were he left. Itachi looks at his father.

"Sasuke is going to the academy by himself and staying after to see someone." he tells his father not sure what to make of his little brothers change of behavior. Fugaku just looked at the spot the other two were looking at then back to his newspaper. "Maybe he seen the kid yesterday he was a little out of It." he tells them to make them not so worried over Sasuke.

Itachi looked at his father. "Dad Sasuke isn't that into other kids. His always by my side, and when his not he gets all mad at me." Itachi informs his father. Fugaku just moves the paper so he could see Itachi. "Well maybe his moving one and you do not like it. He is growing up." Fugaku says and goes back to reading. Itachi and the mother go back to looking worried.

Naruto feels his head hurting and groans. "Man I shouldn't go drinking anymore." he says thinking that's why his feeling like this. 'Hey kit its not that you drank too much. Get out of bed and see for yourself.' he hears kyuubi say as he try's to stay asleep. After some groaning and stumbling around he gets to the bathroom. With sleepy eyes he looks in the mirror.

"WHAAA…." he yells. The neighbors wonder if Naruto was screaming cause of something he found and didn't like.

'Kit calm down. Its nothing to scream about.' kyuubi says. Naruto frowns. "This is a big problem. I shrunk." he nearly screams again. 'Calm down kit. You didn't shrink some how we went back in time.' kyuubi tells him. Naruto frowns at himself again. "I can't believe I'm small. Not only that but I look like I'm at the ago of 6 again." he says. After another frown at himself he decided to get ready not really sure for what but just got ready.

After getting ready there was a knock at the door. Naruto frowned even more then he was doing so earlier, but when and opened the door. Naruto noticed it was Sasuke. Naruto blinked a couple of times to make sure he was seeing things right. Yep there was Sasuke standing there or more likely to say small Sasuke standing there. Since he was some what surprised at first his emotion changed again back to a frown. "What do you want." he asked him knowing know from kyuubi that it was the past, and not to say bastard at this Sasuke. Sasuke just frown just as much as Naruto.

"If you didn't notice I know who you are and that's why I'm here stupid." Sasuke said with his same old emotionless voice. Naruto glared at him. "Don't call me stupid. You bastard!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke. The Uchihi just smirked knowing very well that this was defiantly the same Naruto that he knew in the future. Naruto did not liking every time the Uchihi smirked. He glared even more then before. Than decided to close the door on the Uchihi's face. But sad to say it didn't go as planned, Sasuke just blocked it with his foot.

"Stupid. The only reason I'm here is because we need to talk." Sasuke tells him to make him open the door. With a glare Naruto opens his door. Sasuke walks in. "looks the same as the one in the future." he say looking around Naruto just ignores him. Sasuke sat down on the couch that was in the small living room.

"Of course it's the same apartment." Naruto explains. Naruto moved to the small kitchen. "So what are you here for anyways?" Naruto asked not really wanting to talk about it not really sure why the Uchihi was acting so nice. Well he was waiting for a response Naruto got a cup of ramen and water read as well as a cup and milk checking the date on the milk as he pulled it out.

"I'm here so we can talk about what to do to make sure that nothing happens to make the future that's to come." Sasuke merely said as he looked around trying to keep himself busy well Naruto started eating. "I know in the future I betrayed you but it was only so I could defeat Itachi." Sasuke stated trying not to sound angry or upset. He heard movement then he turned his head and seen Naruto poke his head out from the kitchen.

"Well if that was the only reason." Naruto started with a glare. "Then since we're back in the past might as well fix it. Still don't know why you came to me!?" Naruto finish as he went back and finished making his food. Just as Naruto sat down there was another knock at the door. Naruto glare at it mentally. He got up but heard Sasuke get up as well.

"I'll get it." he heard Sasuke say. Sasuke made his way to the door opened it and looked up. It was a woman. She looked between the ages of 20 to 25. Her hair was brown and short only went to her shoulders, she looked to be about 5'5", her figure was well and she looked healthy, her eyes a hazel color. She also looked like she was a shinobi, by the looks of how she dressed. She wear a shirt that had a low neck and almost looked like a t-shirt or a tank top. The shirt was tanned. underneath the shirt was a fish net shirt, that had sleeves that went to her wrist. She had on shorts that were black. Also fish net underneath that as well. Sasuke couldn't find the leaf village head band on her anywhere. Naruto never had a women look after him that Sasuke ever hear of. "If you looking for Naruto his in the kitchen starting to eat." he says to the women. She just smiles. "I know I'm just checking up on him." she tells Sasuke.

"Is that you Mrs. Ishikawa?" Naruto asked as he made his way to his front door with a smile. She smiled back. "I'm doing fine. I just woke up." he informed her. She smiled more at this.

"That's good." she says. Sasuke wasn't sure what to make of this. Naruto always talked about been alone all his life. But right know here was a woman that looked like a mother figure, was standing right here wondering if he was okay. "Naruto, the hokage tells me today your starting for the ninja academy." she says as she walks in to the small apartment. Naruto blinked at her first then remembered back to when he was small. She always checked up on him until he started school. After school though he never saw her again. Until that day he found out that her family was murdered.

"Oh yeah I start today." he smiled back at her remembering everything. Sasuke frowned now he know Naruto missed something in telling him when he had this lady had been in his life. Naruto noticed Sasuke's face. "All talk about it later." he informs Sasuke. Then looks back at where the lady was. "Can I stay at you place?" he asked her, wondering if he was doing the right thing. She smiled at him.

"Sure I'd love to have you stay with Me." she says bending down. "But I already have a daughter. And I don….."

"Naruto!" a girl almost yells as she ran to Naruto and hugged him. At first he was shocked then hugged her back anyways. Sasuke's looking at the seen with a raised brow. The girl had long brown hair that almost looked like it had a hint of blonde in it. She was about the same height as Naruto. When Sasuke first seen her, she had hazel eyes but they looked like they changed color. He had to find out about her eyes later. She wear a dark red t-shirt with a fish net shirt underneath it. Shorts that were blue... dark blue. The shorts looked like they belonged to a boy. "I can't believe it." she says pulling away from Naruto to see him. She turns to her mother. "Can Naruto stay?" she asks her mom. Her mom is kinda surprised that she knew Naruto. Naruto was wondering who it was until he remember the person that Tsunada had added to the team.

"Michiyo!!" Naruto says as he re-hugs her. Michiyo just smiles and hugs him again. Mrs. Ishikawa doesn't really know what to think of her daughter. They both look at her knowing she's a little surprised. Naruto smiles at her. "When you see me at the park and both of you were shopping for food." he starts to explain. "When you told her to stay where she was. That when she seen me and came up to me we talk." he added. Michiyo was nodding her head at this. Both of them remember that part in time but never really recalled it. Not even in the future they didn't. Until know that is.

Mrs. Ishikawa smile "so that's why you know each other." she says still smiling. Sasuke's feeling left out and just walks to the couch. Michiyo looks at him then back at her mother. "So can he stay with us?" Michiyo asks again. Her mother just giggles. "Sure why not." she says smiling brightly at them. Naruto and Michiyo both yay and jump around. Sasuke just waits so he can talk to both of them seen as Michiyo was the person he had an idea of who she was but didn't know if it was her.

Sasuke know of the Ishikawa clan. They were a little clan and well know by every ninja that knew of them kept quite about them. To the village hidden in the leaf's this clan was the most powerful and knowledgeable family. When Sasuke seen Michiyo back in the battle, he wasn't sure if they finally put that family to use after so long. And know he was sure that in the future they would be useful. Michiyo and Naruto were looking at Sasuke well Mrs. Ishikawa when to make Naruto a good meal. Seeing as Naruto forgot about his ramen and all.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto says looking closer at him. Sasuke turned to look at him. "Mrs. Ishikawa always takes care of me." he says. They hear her giggle in the kitchen. Then he gets closer to him to whisper. "She did so until someone in the family killed them off only Michiyo was left. Just like you." he informed Sasuke. This caught Sasuke by surprise and he stared at Michiyo. Michiyo was looking at the ground. Naruto pulled way so that Michiyo would talk.

Michiyo did so and whispered in his ear. "I knew who it was since it happened just like your family. Thing is that it was my cousin that killed my parents then everyone else but me. Said when I get older I'll know what the mean of power is." she finished and pulled away just like Naruto. Sasuke was looking at both of them realizing that he was the stupid one for following his brother just to get revenge for his clan. When right in front of him stood a person that went through the same thing and did not chose a path that meant to leave the village. She smiled at him. "Don't worry." she said bending over just enough.

Both Naruto and Michiyo jumped on the couch. The both leaned over so they could whisper in his ears so Mrs. Ishikawa wouldn't hear them. Sad to say she _**was**_ listening. "So what do we do about the future that's to come?" Sasuke asks. Michiyo leans closer to him. "We have to first stop my cousin Hamano. His planning on attack the family sometime after I started walking home from school. Last time I left at around 4:38pm. When I got home I saw everyone laying everywhere as if there was a battle. Next thing I know my mom grabbing me. Telling me we had to find some place safe. I didn't know what happened. All I knew was I was sitting in front of my mom and Hamano standing in front of my mom." Michiyo tells Sasuke. Sasuke didn't know what to say.

Naruto puts a hand to his mouth as if to cover it from anyone to see him talking to Sasuke or read his lips. "I went to see Mrs. Ishikawa after Iruka sensei gave me a long lecture about what I did that day. Thing is I couldn't remember what it was I did. I walk over to they're place and then some ANBU stops me telling me I can't get any closer. I see Michiyo is standing with more ANBU crouched around her. Well she's crying about what had happened." Naruto finish explaining. Sasuke looks in deep thought.

Naruto and Michiyo pull back in they're sitting position. Sasuke crosses his arms and frowns. "Well that's something. Not much to go on…..but then again the Ichikawa is a mysterious family but well know around the knowledgeable shinobi." says Sasuke. The other two just sat there thinking as well.

All of a sudden Mrs. Ichikawa comes in with food well smiling. Michiyo had to admit that this was kinda strange of her mom smiling well walking in to a room with food. Something had to be up or her mom was weirder then she thought she was her whole life that she knew her mother.

Naruto on the other hand was smiling back at her. "Wow Mrs. Ichikawa this looks great." Naruto says looking at the food as if he'd not eaten in a long time. Sasuke smacks Naruto in the back of the head. "Stupid. Don't just say "looks great" thank her you idiot." Sasuke tells Naruto. Naruto's rubbing were Sasuke hit him. "Well I'm sorry I just couldn't help it her foods the best I've ever head. Besides Ichiraku though." Naruto says. Sasuke shakes his head. Well Mrs. Ichikawa and Michiyo giggle at Naruto. Mrs. Ichikawa tells everyone to eat up. She even got Sasuke to eat again. After everyone was done eating she tells them to go to the academy so they won't be late for they're first day at the academy.

Meanwhile.....

Sakura was walking with Sai. But Sai looked a little older then Sakura and the others. "I'm so glad that I'm not the only one that knows of the future to come." Sakura tells Sai for the 10th time since they came in contact. Sai just smiles like always. "Really I'm just as glad as you are." he tells her. Sakura smiles then puts on a thinking look with her hands under her chin. "I don't get it though... I mean is it just me and you or do the others that were in the battle know of what happened? Or...." Sakura was cut off by seeing Naruto, Sasuke and Michiyo all walking with each other. And if her memory serves her right, they never talked to each other at that age before. She had stopped walking along with Sai beside her. Both just staring at the three across from them.

Sakura and Sai were looking down the street. It was like time was taking its time as the other three were walking the street to the academy. Just as all three of them hit the middle of the interception. One of them looked in Sakura and Sai's direction. The other two looked back at the one that stopped and followed her gaze. The next thing that happened surprised them. Well they did not mind it coming from two of them. It was just weird to see all three of them coming in they're direction. The three that came running instantly jumped on Sakura. Sai was shocked that this happened. He smiles as they got up off Sakura. Two of them instantly jumped from Sakura to Sai in a matter of minutes. Sakura giggled as Sasuke helped her up. Well Sasuke glaring at Sai. Michiyo and Naruto both let go of Sai since he was able to with stand them jumping him.

Sai smiled "by the looks of it. Im guessing that you remember us." he says as they start to make a circle. Michiyo and Naruto both have huge smiles on they're faces. "Yeah and by sounds of it you remember us." Naruto counters. They start to walk to academy again. They talk about what went on the moment they woke up. And what happened until that current moment.

After sometime and nearly close to the academy. They were talking about, what Sasuke, Michiyo and Naruto were talking about. "So let me get this straight. Michiyo's cousin, Hamano. Killed everyone but Michiyo herself? Telling her she has to get stronger? And leaving her the same way Sasuke was left?" Sai recapped. Michiyo felt weird that that's how everything was left the last time and the dream 2 days before she went to the academy. That she never told anyone. Naruto put his arms around her and smiled at her. "Don't worry about it Michiyo. We can help you out." Naruto stated with a big grin on his face. Michiyo just stared at him. Sasuke hit him on the head. "Stupid we cant we're still too small compared to before we went back in time." Sasuke states matter factly.

Naruto looked at Sasuke realizing that he was right. Naruto looked at Michiyo. "Oh yeah um…." he started. Sasuke stepped in to what Naruto was about to say. "We should go to the hokage, but at this moment I don't think so. His going to think we're crazy." Sasuke stated again it was mostly to Naruto seeing as he was trying to think of a way for them to fight the guy. Michiyo just smiled. "Well find away I know It." she says. Sakura looked at her feeling like she was holding something else that need to be told. Finally she stepped in as well on what they were talking about. She stopped walking to get they're attention. They stopped as well and looked at her. Michiyo looked some what confused as to why Sakura had stopped. "What's wrong?" she asked. That got Sakura to ask the question.

Sakura got herself ready by taking a deep breath then looking at Michiyo seriously. "Michiyo there's more to it isn't there?" Sakura hoped that Michiyo would say something. But Michiyo didn't, she just looked away. Naruto put a hand on her shoulder. Everyone knows that he had an affect on everyone he came in contact with. Michiyo just looked like she didn't what to do. Sasuke came next to her and put his hand on her other shoulder. Michiyo looked between them and looked at Sakura and Sai. They were all smiling at her. She sighed. "okay." she started. "Back when I was small…and before we did the time travel. I had a dream the night before and woke to it. It was horrible. And I had seen it twice. In my dream and then when I didn't tell anyone. I didn't want any one to think I was going crazy and some how I feel like I'm still crazy. But know I know its really going to happen." she told them. Sasuke looked at Naruto then Sai. Sasuke looked back at Michiyo and pulled her to his side. "Well since that's the matter lets….." Sasuke was interrupted by an ANBU blackop. The tiger face masked person looked at them then at Michiyo.

The person made they're way to them. "Ichikawa? Ichikawa Michiyo?" the masked tiger asked. Tiger sounded like he was a guy. The three boys got in front of the two girls. Sasuke and Naruto got in front of Michiyo. Well Sai got in front of Sakura. Tiger looks at Naruto "you must be Uzumaki Naruto." he stated. Naruto just glared at him. The tiger looked at Sasuke "Uchiha Sasuke." again he stated. Sasuke just gave him the famous Uchiha glare. 'Yep the Uchiha glare.' the tiger thought. He turned to Sakura and Sai. "Baikan Sai(*). And Haruno Sakura." he said to both of them. both of them just looked at him not sure what was going on. Tiger turned his body slightly then nodded for them to follow. "The hokage wants to talk to you guys." he tells them knowing they wouldn't move if he didn't say anything. Even if they were kids, he had a feeling that they know how to protect something. Just by the way the boys were doing it, showed they know how. The five let what the ANBU said sink in and they looked shocked. They didn't know what to do seeing as they were almost at the academy. They looked at each other then back at the ANBU.

After some time they finally went to the hokage's office. "Hokage, here they are." the tiger says as he bows to the hokage. He moved to a corner of the room to stand guard. The five of them walked in. All of them gasp at what they seen. "The fourth hokage." they said. They didn't accept to see him. The hokage looked at them and smiled. "Well then. You know who I am." he said looking at them then looked at Naruto. Naruto looked like he was in more shock then the others. The fourth's smile brightened. "And Naruto im your father you don't have to call me hokage unless we're in front of other kage's and the council." the fourth told Naruto. Naruto still was shocked and now the others were more shocked and looking at Naruto. The tiger ANBU stepped to the Hokage's side. The hokage nodded his head and waved his hand the ANBU bowed his head and poofed out of the room. The kids snapped out of there shock and walked in to the room more. "I need to talk to you guys, but I need some one else here to talk too as well along with you guys. Naruto come here." he told them. Naruto didn't know what to do. Sasuke was looking around the room along with Sai. Sakura was looking at the hokage and Naruto looking at how they look alike.

Michiyo was the only one looking around the room as if it was a new place she never was in. but then again it was. Anytime back before the time travel she was told what her mission was from Naruto or the other 2 she was with. She was never in the hokage office once at all, and if Tsunada wanted to talk to her. Tsunada would look for her. No one knew what was so special about her. Not even her she always hear others talk like that, she didn't know why Tsunada always went looking for her. This was a nice office. Michiyo always remembered Naruto and the others talk about who the office never changes with how many Hokage's came in and out of this office. She noticed the paper work on the desk and heard that the third and Tsunada always had loads of paper work on there desk and sure enough there was paper work on the fours desk as well.

"Michiyo" she jumped at her name being called. She looked around and all eyes were on her. She blushed. "Yes?" she asked. The fourth smiled at her. "I was asking is everything all right?" he asked her again even if she didn't hear it the first time. Naruto was close to the table and smiling at her. "I'm fine. Lord Hokage." she said. Sai move to her side and whispered in to her ear as the hokage was talking to Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. "You've never been in the hokage tower in your whole life have you?" he whisper/asked her. She nodded her head, and then put up her hand so that she could cover her mouth from the others seeing them talk. "I've never been in here and im still wondering why they never did. It was weird. I was the only shinobi that never set foot in the hokage tower." she whispered back. Sai nodded his head they didn't know that the hokage seen them talking even if he didn't look like it. The door opened and in walked Mrs. Ishikawa.

Sai was about to say something about what they were talking about. But since Mrs. Ishikawa walked in it was forgotten about. Michiyo ran up to her mom and hugged her. "Mom" she said. Mrs. Ishikawa was about to say something when the fourth stood up. "Ayumi come here we need to talk." he said with seriousness in his voice. The five looked at each other. This was weird. Ayumi nodded her head. "What is it that you need to talk to me about Lord Hokage?" she asked as she picked up Michiyo. Naruto and Sasuke were beside Mrs. Ishikawa right away. Sakura and Sai just walked closer to the desk. The fourth hokage looked at her with seriousness still in his eyes. "Ayumi?" asked Naruto. Mrs. Ishikawa looked down at Naruto with a smile. "Yes. My first name is Ayumi." she told him. Naruto nodded to her to tell her, he will remember that. Ayumi looked at the fourth hokage. "Im guessing this is important and un-important Minato?" she inquired as she stood there with Michiyo still in her arms.

Minato looked at the children then at her. Ayumi just looked at him then smiled again. Minato narrowed his eyes at her as he nodded his head. "Yes 1 is what's with these five knowing each other and acting as if they've grown up with each other." He asks knowing she would know more then anyone he knew would know. Even if he tried to visit the Uchiha's and the Ishikawa's to make sure Naruto tried to find friends, even if they were inside the two most known clans. But it was still kinda hard to do that when he was working in the office most of the time. Michiyo and Naruto looked like they would have become friends. But Sasuke and Naruto looked like it would take sometime. The only reason Minato thought of these two was because he know both of them personally, which had its upper hand. He knew Fugaku because when he was younger he had to team up with him. And Ayumi was well part of his team when he was a gennin. But as for Sakura and Sai that was a different story. He heard from Fugaku that Sasuke was getting fangirls and being hokage he know the Haruno family, seeing as they had talked to him about they're daughter not really ready for the ninja academy. They told him that yes they did have some ninja in them but it wasn't as strong as most ninja's were. He told them not to worry over it and to see how long she would last. But as for Sai, he only knew of the boy from the boy's teachers that taught him all he knows now, so most of Sai was from the papers. Somehow Minato knew that the kids would eventually get together in the near future, but not this quick.

Ayumi was giggling seen as he wasn't listening to a word she had said. He blinked at her as she just shook her head. "Minato did u even hear me?" she asked well holding the rest of her giggles back. Minato just laughed sheepishly. "Sorry Ayumi I was just in deep thought. I really need to stop doing that." He tells her. Naruto started to chuckle seeing as he knew where he got his lack of listening from. Ayumi just giggled again. "I was saying that there is a reason for them acting like this. Seeing as they never really came in close contact that much. Remember the time I told you after you well…. you know." She said well adding more to what she really said before. Minato nodded his head knowing what she was talking about. He didn't want Naruto to get to many looks but even after 6 years of **it** being gone they still looked at him in fear or disgust, even if he banned them form saying **its **name. The five of them were now playing around in the big office. Minato looked at Ayumi again after watching them run after each other. He sighed deeply and waved a hand for her to continue. "Well you see… with the time travel I bring with me the five of them. I was with them at the time… more like I was watching over Michiyo. But still." Ayumi continued to explain what was going on with them.

~with Naruto and the others~

"Sasuke! You bastard." Naruto called out to Sasuke well running to him. Sasuke just ran away from him well Sai, Sakura and Michiyo were trying to avoid getting close to Naruto. "Get back here." He tells them as he was trying to grab or at least touch them. They were playing tag well trying to come up with a plain to stop Michiyo's cousin from attacking her family seeing as her event was the one more closest than all the others. Michiyo forgot all about it well playing tag many 'cause she started it all well the adults were talking. About 30 minutes later it hit(**) Michiyo what she could do about her dream she had as a kid, well more like her old childhood self.

* * *

**A/N: **

_**(*) I don't know if that's really Sai's real last name well in Naruto so ya.**_

_**(**) XD lol not really getting hit I mean what's going on got to her. XD **_

_**okay so my first kinda first fanfiction on here.... sorry if i forget about uploading new ones ^^; more on ... uhh and if you want to know got to my page... it should have a link to DA, most my stories and other stuff there as well... *paranoid* i have stories else where it should say again on deviantart hope you enjoyed my story ^^**_


End file.
